nathansgenealogyfandomcom-20200213-history
Ann Singleton
My 3rd Great Grandmother Ann Singleton born 1822 in Soberton, Hampshire to wooder Aaron Singleton and Ann Bengefield. 16 June 1822 - Ann was baptised in Soberton. 1839 - Her father died in Droxford District. Aged 17 1841 - She lived in Chidden, Hambledon, Hampshire. Aged 20, Female Servant, of Hampshire.https://search.findmypast.co.uk/record?id=GBC/1841/0387/0200&parentid=GBC/1841/0013502702 link 1842 - Ann married William Teagues in Winchester District. 1844 - Her daughter, Sarah Ann Tegues, was born in Winchester District. 1846 - Her son, William Aaron Tegues, was born in Winton. 30 March 1851 - She lived in Forders Buildings, 6, Lower Brook Street, St Maurice, Winchester. Aged 29, Laundress, of Droxford. Living in the household of husband William Teague aged 32, Currier's Labourer, of Lee, with daughter S Teague aged 7, Scholar, of Winton, son W Teague aged 4, Scholar, of Winton, and E Teague aged 1, of Winton. 14 August 1857 - Her son, Charles Henry Tegues (my 2nd great grandfather), was born in Bar End, Chilcomb. 7 April 1861 - She lived in Chilcomb, Winchester. Aged 39, of Soberton. Living in the household of husband William Teagues aged 39, Agricultural Labourer, of Romsey, with son Charles Teagues aged 3, of Chilcomb, and nursechild Ellen Diddams aged 11, Scholar, of Winchester. 1867 - Her daughter, Sarah Ann Tegues, married George Roberts in Winchester District. 1867 - Her granddaughter, Anne Roberts, was born in Bramdean, Hampshire. 6 February 1869 - Her granddaughter, Sarah Roberts, was born in Bramdean, Hampshire. 2 April 1871 - She lived in Middle Brooks Tenement, St Maurice, Winchester. Aged 49, Laundress, of Soberton. Living in the household of husband William Teagues aged 49, Ag Lab, of Lee, Hants, with son Charles Teagues aged 13, Scholar, of Winchester, boarder David White aged 15, unmarried Farm Servant Unemployed, of Heckfield, and lodger Stephen Dinch aged 78, unmarried Farm Servant Retired, of Ogborn St George. 1871 - Her grandson, James Roberts, was born in Bramdean, Hampshire. 1873 - Her grandson, Albert George Roberts, was born in Bramdean, Hampshire. 1875 - Her husband died in Winchester. 1876 - Her granddaughter, Ada Roberts, was born in Bramdean, Hampshire. 1 December 1876 - Her son, Charles Henry Tegues, married Mary Jane Kneller in Winchester, Hampshire. 20 June 1877 - Her granddaughter, Florence Mary Tegues, was born in Upper Brook Street, Winchester. 6 June 1879 - Her granddaughter, Harriet Roberts, was born in Bramdean, Hampshire. 20 March 1880 - Her grandson, William Robert Tegues, was born in Battersea. 3 April 1881 - She lived in 68, Upper Brook Street, Winchester. Aged 59, widowed Caretaker of Offices, of Soberton. Living with her: son Isaac Oliver aged 55, Assistant to Flyman, of Chilton Candover, and daughter-in-law Martha Oliver aged 59, of Somborne. 8 March 1882 - Her granddaughter, Bessie Tegues, was born in Battersea. 5 July 1885 - Her granddaughter, Charlotte Ann Tegues, was born in Southampton. 5 April 1891 - She lived in 52, Water Lane, St John, Winchester. Aged 69, widowed Charwoman, of Soberton. 30 August 1891 - Her son, Charles Henry Tegues, later married Kate Effemy in The Register Office, Southampton. 1892 - Her grandson, Charles Henry Frederick Tegues, was born in Southampton District and died the same year. 1893 - Her granddaughter, Sarah Roberts, married James Merritt in Alresford District. 15 September 1893 - Her granddaughter, Gladys Lilian M Tegues, was born in Southampton. 23 February 1894 - Her great-granddaughter, Frances Louisa Merritt, was born in Bramdean, Hampshire. 26 December 1895 - Her great-grandson, William James Merritt, was born in Bramdean, Hampshire. 23 February 1896 - Her granddaughter, Dorothy Kate Tegues (my great grandmother), was born in Southampton. 1897 - Her daughter, Sarah Ann Tegues, died in Alresford. 14 March 1898 - Her great-granddaughter, Elizabeth Kate Merritt, was born in Bramdean, Hampshire. 3rd quarter of 1898 - She died aged 76 in Winchester.